galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
DP System
This page presents a blanket for all DP related information, and serves as a source for templates, point allocation, and costs. BP = Built-Posts, DP = Design Points. Points Advisory: Set the Build Posts (BP) of a ship first, this gives you the Design Points (DP), then design ship. This avoids most point issues. 'Rounding' When dealing with decimals, follow this simple rule Always round up to the nearist one in the event of any decimal. Clarification: When it Reads (Previous+x), it is refering to the cost of the last unit. Example: The second Shield array would cost 4 points, not 7. the third would cost 5 points, not 14. Weapon Systems (You MAY split larger weapons into smaller parts, Such as splitting 90cm into 2 45cm barrels) Projectile Weaponry, 10cm caliber = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20cm) Weaponry, 1kt Missile warhead = 1 point (scales at 1kt, 2 = 2kt using base tech, tech upgrades will increase the yield per point spent). -Sub Weaponry, Missile Per Salvo = 1 point per missile in Rack. (4 points = 4x1kt or 1x4kt or 2x2kt.) Weaponry, 45 MW Laser = 1 point (scales at 1) Weaponry, 10cm Projector = 1 points (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20 cm) -Add-on, Containment Reinforcement = double cost of the projector (Increases the range of projector based weapons, only one Weaponry, 20cm Blaster = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 30 cm) Defensive Systems Defensive, 15cm armor = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 7 = 105 cm) Defensive, 1 shield array = 3 points (scales at (Previous)+1, 7 = 2 arrays) Defensive, 1 shield emitter = 2 points (scales at 2) Defensive, 1 PD turrets = 1 point (Scales at 1) Support Systems Support, Hanger support = 2 points per strikecraft (Scales at 4 Points = 2 Strikecraft) Support, Sensor array = 4 point (Scales at previous cost+1, 9 = 2 arrays) Adding Redundancy to a System makes the price x1.5, this Stacks with any other mods Equipping shipwide self repair systems DP cost = BP Basic Systems Basic, STL Engines = 5 points (scales at 5, 10 = 2 engines) (add 5 to cost each size above Cor) Basic, Reactors = 8/10/12 points per type (scales 8/10/12.) (Light/Medium/Heavy reactors. Light has lowest output, but highest stability. Heavy has high output and low stability, medium is middle ground) Basic, Standard RCS = Free Special Systems Special, FTL Sensor = Price of next sensor array, may not be the only sensor array on a ship. Special, Light Rider = 5(add 5 to cost each size above Cor) Special, Hyperdrive = 10(add 5 to cost each size above Cor) Special, Hyperslip Drive = 10(add 10 to cost each size above Cor) Special, Riftskipper = 10(add 10 to cost each size above Cor) Special, Slipstream = 15(add 5 to cost each size above Cor) Special, Warp Drive = 15(add 10 to cost each size above Cor) Special, Lupean Warp Torpedo Capability = 20 (Add 20 to cost per size above Cor) Special, Gate = 70 (Add 40 to cost per size class above Cor for ability to utilize) Strike Craft/Daughter Craft Strike craft are prebuilt and added into their carrier craft, they do not require extra build posts in order to be added bar the points needed for their storage. In quick summary, strike craft are any relatively small craft falling under fighter, bomber, dropship, or any other support drone, usually capable of atmospheric dog fighting along with orbital roles. Daughter Craft refer to full scale starships docked to a larger vessel, usually stripped of their FTL drive in order to fit a bit more firepower. They also can serve utility roles such as mining, transport, or even sensors. They are not however built along with the ship, only their docking point and management equipment are installed. These craft must be assembled separately and then docked with their parent craft. They also may not be larger than the ship they are docked to. Turrets The size of a turret is how many points you've put into the weaponry mounted on it. For example, on a Corvette you can put 3 points to a weapon, which maxes the turret size for that specific turret. Multiple barrels in a turret are payed for separately, and together may not surpass the turret size limit. For multiple barrels on a turret, max points for a size class's weaponry/3 = the limit to how many barrels a turret may have. Spinal weaponry does not count against the turret limit. Clarification: Frigate = 9 point max turret, 3 barrels. Max points in turret accounts all weapons in turret, (1x9 =9, 2x4.5 = 9, 3x3 = 9), each barrel is not accounted seperately. Modular System To make a craft "Modular" is straight forward Split your design points between the hull and module Example: 24 post destroyer, 240 points, 60 points to the hull then rest to the module section. Armor points are subtracted from the total BEFORE splitting (if you buy 60 points of armor, you would only have 180 to split between hull and module) Hull only systems: Engines, Reactors Softcaps All vessels unless otherwise stated have the following softcaps Armor after (BP*2) scales at 2x, after (BP *5) scales at 4x Shield emitters after (BP*2) scale at (Prev+2) Turrets after (BP * 4) costs 2 DP to add an additional turret, PD turrets count against limit. Multiple barrels (weapons) per turret do NOT count against limit. Hangar support after BP scales at (prev+2) Hull Types UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED, DP IS 10 PER POST Corvettes DP is 15 per post (Max 5 post build time) (15-75 DP) Weapons using over 3 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 1) Always considered Atmospheric capable Can't Mount Hanger support Frigates Max 14 post build time, Min 8 (80-140 DP) Weapons using over 6 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 2) May land and takeoff from planets if modified (10 points) Destroyers Max 24 post build time, min 18 (180-240 DP) Weapons using over 9 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 3) May land and takeoff from planets if modified (40 points) May have Hanger support for Corvettes (cost 6 per Corvette) Cruisers Max 34 post build time, min 28 (280-340 DP) Weapons using over 12 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 4) May have Hanger support for Frigates (Cost 12 per Frigate) Battlecruisers 44 post build time, min 38 (380-440 DP) Weapons using over 18 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 5) May have hanger support for Destroyers (Cost 18 per Destroyer) Battleships 54 post build time, min 48 (480-540 DP) Weapons over 21 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 6) May have hanger support for Cruisers (Cost 24 per Cruiser) Dreadnoughts 64 post build time, minimum 58 (580-640) Weapons over 24 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 7) May have hangar support for Battlecruisers (Cost 30 per Battlecruiser) Templates Here are the templates that serve to designate the role and overall duty of a vessel design. This can also be used to create new variants of an existing class of spacecraft in some cases. These are to be applied to a ship before system listings are set up due to having a massive affect on the softcaps and costs of systems. YOU MUST NAME THE TEMPLATE BEING USED Templates are not a requirement! They are only there for specialized craft and special roles, usage is not advised for an unspecialized vessel. The standard uses whatever is the normal softcap list for the ship and uses normal costs. Template List Assault Armor becomes 2 DP per 15cm but after (BP * 3) scales at (prev+1) Shield Arrays cost 4 DP, but stay at 4 DP Weapons max size reduced by 3 points before spinal Gains Assault trait (Can launch Boarding assaults) Siege Weapons Max Size increased by 6 points before spinal. (apply template discount to cost after. Aka 18 size = 180cm, not 360cm. THEN 180cm = 9dp instead of 18) Turret softcap reduced to (BP * 3) Non-Missile weapons become half price. (1 point = 20cm) PD becomes 2x price Armor/shields become 2x price Missile Boat Weapons max size reduced by 3 points before spinal Turret soft cap reduced to (BP * 2) Non-missile weapons become 2x price Missile weaponry becomes half price. (1 point = 1x2kt or 2x1kt. 2 points = 2x2kt, or 4x1kt, or 1x4kt) Armor/shields become 2x price Station Remove Armor and Shield softcaps. Weapons can be 3 points larger before spinal FTL drives may not be mounted. May not mount engines. Gains Advanced Sensor Trait (Can mount Stealth Detection Sensors) Gains Advanced Repair Trait (May Repair/Restock any vessel that can dock) (DO NOT USE) Area Defense(PD) PD gains one extra turret per point Armor becomes 2x price Shields become 2x price. Weapons become 2x price. Weapons max size reduced by 3 before spinal Gains Advanced Shielding trait (can project area shields) Battlecarrier Weapons become 2x price Armor/Shields become 2x price Hanger support softcap changes to (BP * 3) then costs 4 DP per strikecraft Carrier Sensors become 2 DP but become (prev+2) scale Weapons become 4x priced, can't mount spinals, max size reduced by 3 Armor/Shields become 4x priced. Hanger support for Strikecraft costs 1 per strikecraft Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) CnC Armor/Shields becomes (2 DP per 15cm, 5 DP per array, 3 DP per emitter) Weapons become 2x price Sensors become 3 DP but remain (prev+1) scale Provides protection against Electronic Warfare for the fleet. Gains Advanced Shielding trait (can project area shields) Stealth (Can't be applied to anything larger then a Cruiser without special project) Armor become double priced, (2 dp per 15cm) and after (BP * 2) scales at (prev+1) Shields become 2x priced Weapons become 2x priced and have max size reduced by 3 before spinal Can mount cloaking devices (costs BP * 2 to mount) Appears one class smaller on sensors (Destroyer -> Frigate -> Corvette -> Small Craft) Science Sensors become 2 DP cost and scale at 2 Armor becomes 2x price, (Shields remain same price) Weapons become 3x price, max size reduced by 6, no spinals allowed Reactors become (6/8/10) and scale as such, May mount Superheavy reactors for 12 Gains Advanced Sensor trait (Can mount Stealth Detection Sensors) Gains Advanced Shielding (Can project area shields) Gain Advanced Power Grid (Can project energy to nearby vessels) Gains Advanced Tracking (All mounted sensors also count as FTL sensors) Sensor Boat Sensors become 3 dp cost and scale at 3 Armor/Shields becomes 2x Price Weapons become double price, max size reduced by 3 before spinal Gains Advanced Sensor trait (Can mount Cloak Sensors) Gains Jammers and Electronic Warfare systems Constuctor Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price, can't mount spinals Gains Drydock Trait (Can Refit or build any ship 2 steps lower, applies to Destroyer up only) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) Gains Constructor Trait (Can build Facilities/have manufacturing equipment) Colonizer Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) PD becomes 2x price Armor/shields become 2x price Weapons become 2x price, cannot mount spinals Gains Colonization Trait (Can colonize planets) Freighter PD becomes 2x price Armor becomes 2x price Weapons become 3x price, cannot mount spinals Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Gains ability to carry over-sized cargo Mining Barge Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price, can't mount spinals Gains ability to harvest and refine resources anywhere. Mobile Shipyard (Minimum Size, Frigate) Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 4x price Weapons become 4x price, can't mount spinals Gains Advanced Drydock Trait (Can Refit or build any ship, same size and smaller) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) Raider Carrier(Minimum Size, Cruiser) Armor/Shields becomes 4x price Weapons become 4x price, can't mount spinals Gains Advanced Berth Trait (Reduce cost of dock for ships Cor size and up by 3) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) Strikecraft cost 2dp, no softcap Provides protection against Electronic Warfare for the fleet